Fairy Knight
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: Whisked away from his home world out of a whim. He lives and grows up in a world filled with Magic. Amidst the abundance of smiles that will surround him, a face devoid of happiness will appear. Their destinies intertwined by the whimsy of a being whose only interest is to alleviate his own boredom. Minor AU. Powerful-Naruto. Naruto/?. Not Naru/Kyu. Not Yaoi.
1. The Tailed Fairy

**The Tailed Fairy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other borrowed concepts.**

* * *

A never-ending adventure.

Such words rang true to the ears of a certain spectator in the dimensional void. To him, these words were the very truth of the worlds he constantly watched. To him, everything and anything was possible. If not, he would make it so. A timeless being like himself would do the craziest things, only for the sheer enjoyment of watching the events unfold.

His golden eyes shined with mirth as he watched a blonde man, summon the form of their world's Shinigami to the mortal plane of existence. Sealing away a Nine-Tailed Fox inside his own son, cursing the boy with a life of hardship.

"Quite the faith you have for your own newborn, Minato Namikaze." He said as he watched the blonde man seal away a portion of his and the mother's chakra inside the boy. He replayed the scene of their living last words to the boy, entranced at the touching moment. He fast-forwarded while watching the boy's future, watching the scenes that made the boy into what he is. He has watched it many times before, but the small deviations are the things he constantly looked out for.

He switched his eyes to a different scene, one where the same boy sought out revenge instead of forgiveness. Another, where he is exiled for false charges, or faking his death, or simply living a peaceful life free from his world's demands of blood. One of them was even if the blonde was born a girl.

"Truly remarkable. The world of endless possibilities is indeed such a wonderful thing." He said as he turned his eyes to a different world, watching a pink haired boy learning from a dragon. His eyes darted to this scene and back to the blonde boy, before a mischievous expression appeared on his grey-skinned face. His rabbit-like ears atop his long, white hair twitched in excitement as he drew the two worlds close together.

"I'll have to be quick about this..." He said as he disappeared in a mass of colourless, ethereal gears and clock-faces. Appearing in the blonde's world, and whisking him away after the passing of his parents, just in time as an elderly man in armor appeared and saw the corpses. He re-appeared later in the pinkette's world, dropping off his package gently on the ground in the middle of the forest. He materialized back in the dimensional void and smirked that he managed to alter the two worlds' futures. However, he had to recoil in shock at the time period he placed the blonde in, but shrugged it off and let the world run its course.

He attached the blonde's former world to one of the wilting branches on the World Tree, it was now an alternate timeline, one where the blonde boy does not exist and the world will be thrown in ruination due to his absence. It was of no consequence to him, it was only a copy of the original timeline, and many worlds he watched suffered from such fates as well.

He returned his attention to the pinkette's world, watching with rapt attention at what his mischief will cause. The idea hit him spontaneously, and made sure to file away the idea for later use. To a timeless being like himself, new things were always a welcome addition. "Maybe, I'll do more later. But for now, how will you adapt in a version of the first world, where magic is abundant instead of chakra, Naruto Uzumaki?"

To him, the first world was incredibly boring. They have never developed anything interesting to him that he hasn't seen in a more focused world. That was why he interfered and spawned different versions of it. The Shinobi World and the Magic World were only two of the many worlds he created to satiate his boredom.

"Now then, let the show begin!"

* * *

A young princely-looking boy of pale blonde hair, and odd silver eyes walked through the forest of their home with a small frown. He was bored to death at the lack of anything to do, his father and mother were busy running their race, while he was stuck learning the most boring of lessons. His eyes however, suddenly widened with surprise as he heard the wailing of a small child echo through the forest. He followed the source and found his assumption to be spot on as he gazed upon a baby, with a small spiral mark on his stomach.

"No human has ever stepped foot upon this forest. Yet, someone has left you here... for what purpose, I wonder?" The boy mused as he took note of the slowly fading spiral mark on the baby's stomach. He pushed out his senses and felt power inside the mark and the baby. "It reminds me of that thing on one of the human's creations. What was it called?" He shrugged before saying he'll find out later at their library. He carried the child on his arms, taking out some extra cloth from one of his pouches and headed back to his home. "Maybe one day, it will be your home as well. If father approves, of course."

He made his way through the forest. The verdure green of the trees slowly turning into a mass of colours, sizes and shapes. The boy followed the golden river, back to his home, greeting his fellows as he passed them by. The witnesses were curious as to what he was carrying, but did not pry. They were sure it would come up in the following royal address.

"I'm home!" The boy said as he entered through the gates of the ivory palace, filled to the brim with decorations of matching statues, amidst the colourful garden of flowers. A woman of blonde hair and equally odd golden eyes, skipped barefoot across the field of flowers and promptly embraced the boy. Accidentally knocking off the boy's green beret as she took the boy in her clothed bosom. "Mother... can't breathe..." The boy muttered as he flailed his free arm around. His mother was always very affectionate when it came to family..

"Sorry, dear." The mother said as she released him. Her eyes drifted from her son's panting face to the small bundle held in his arms. "Smirsaff, what is that?" The boy, now known as Smirsaff, opened the bundle and showed his mother what exactly he found. "A child? A human one at that..."

"I found him in the Emerald part of the forest. He was abandoned by the looks of it." Smirsaff said, handing the child to his mother. The baby was fast asleep, and she can't help but coo at the child, it has been so long since she was able to play with a baby.

"What is his name?"

"I know not. However..." He channelled magic to his hand and placed it upon the baby's stomach, revealing the spiral mark, and alerting the mother of the child's innate power. "I think this is a clue to his identity."

The mother nodded, her son was always smart for his age. Of course, age mattered very little to their race. But this baby wasn't like them, he will age like a normal human would. And they will no doubt get attached to the child, making them painfully watch as he grows old and dies.

"Your majesty!"

The two royals turned and saw one of their elite guards approach them. The guard panted and tried to catch his breath, before speaking in a serious tone. "Lady Titania, Lord Oberon requests your presence immediately! The Aura Lapis has awakened!"

Titania's eyes widened as she motioned for her son to come with her, and see the King. Arriving at the room their greatest weapon was stored in, they made their way through the gathered scholars, officers and nobles. They approached the pedestal, where the Aura Lapis was perched upon. A young blonde man with silver eyes, looking around his early teens was pacing around the pedestal, carefully observing the great stone, which was pale pink and white in colour. His outfit was one that could only be expected what a King would wear.

"Ah, my love, you are here! And my son too, simply wonderful!" The youthful looking man said before his eyes widened at the child his wife carried. "Titania, what is the meaning of this?" The Queen of the Fairies, explained what her son told her. Oberon's eyes drifting from both the child and the Aura Lapis, with mild suspicion dancing in his eyes.

"_Could it be? This child is Life's chosen? But he is a human... legend spoke that this was a treasure of the Fairies, so it was anticipated that Life's chosen would be a fairy as well. There is only one possible way..."_ Oberon thought, before asking his wife to hand him the child. It was a very huge gamble, and if the child is Life's chosen, then him meeting Death's chosen; the wielder of the Tenes Lapis will be an inevitability.

Once Oberon had the child, he gave it a somber look. Fairies treated all life as precious, and from the looks on Titania and Smirsaff, they were slowly getting attached to the child as a family would, something fairies value greatly. If he encounter's Death's chosen, they will have to fight with only one remaining victorious and the winner will be able to decide the fate of the world.

He placed the child close to the Aura Lapis, and outstretched one of the baby's tiny hands to touch the stone. The gathered crowd watched in awe as a bright light enveloped the human child's form, and in Oberon's hands was no longer a sun-kissed blonde, but a white haired boy with his hair having a light green tint, signifying an innate affinity to wind.

They watched the rest of the Aura Lapis slowly dissolve into the boy. Confirming to them that he was indeed Life's chosen one. The fairies who were familiar with the legend gave the young child a sad smile, the fate of the world will depend on him and he will have to shoulder that burden.

The King of Fairies would have addressed the gathered crowd, had a small ball of red energy slowly seeped out of the baby's spiral mark. The energy coalesced, making the form of a small yellow fox with nine white-tipped tails and paws and a white snout. The spiral mark turned from glowing red to a dark grey and did not fade. The King had his guards and maids bring the child and the fox to a room and addressed the gathered crowd.

"The boy will need to be trained in combat." Oberon said seriously. Everyone gathered knew of the destiny now given to the child and begun to make suggestions on how to proceed. "Son, what is the child's name?" Smirsaff answered with the same one he gave to his mother, while also adding that it reminded him of a whirlpool or a water spout. Oberon pondered it for a moment, before a light bulb lit up over his head. "You mean the thing on the human's food called Ramen? Then it's settled, his name is Naruto!"

* * *

"Pathetic! You're water spell is too weak!" A fairy with long green and yellow hair said. His red eyes landing on a small 7-year old, white-haired boy with an expression of amusement.

"Or maybe you're standards are too damn high, Master Reinhart!"

"Watch your language, brat. You know how Lady Titania will punish you if you do." Reinhart said, as a maniacal grin appeared on his face. It was rare for him to be able to go what the humans called 'Drill Sergeant mode' during training a soldier. But he knew that his training of Life's chosen will pay off in his battle with Death's chosen.

The boy paled and his slightly cerulean blue eyes widened in horror. They may treat him like family, but he wasn't exempted from being punished via lack of his favourite food. To him, Ramen was the food of the gods, and he didn't like being grounded without having Ramen to snack on. Lady Titania was evil like that.

"Get to work on your spell, maggot!"

"Yeah, yeah... damn slave driver..." The boy waved lazily.

"What was that? Did someone say they want to do laps inside the Sapphire part of the forest?" Reinhart threatened half-heartedly. The Sapphire part of the Fairy Forest was the widest and had many fake exits, add on the perpetual night in that area and you have a back-talking subordinate's worst nightmare.

"Water Arrows!" The boy began as a burst of water erupted from his hand, bending and impaling a target dummy.

"More!"

"Saint Bubble!" A large bubble appeared before rupturing and making small explosions of water.

"Yawn!" Reinhart said mockingly. Trying to look unimpressed on the outside, but inwardly proud of how far the boy has gotten.

"Tch... jerk. Tidal Wave!" He said before a large deluge of water came, not at the dummy's location, but at Reinhart's. The wave began spinning rapidly, Reinhart summoned his scythe and cut the water. He was more skilled to Water Magic than the boy, thankfully the boy didn't use his Silver-element Water first to create the spell.

"Damn brat, finish off the dummy with Lost Water so we can get going." Reinhart said with a tick mark on his head. The boy nodded as a silver magic circle appeared under him, this was the boy's true magic. As the wielder of the Aura Lapis, he was given the power to use Silver Magic which was in simple terms, a form of Anti-Magic.

Silver Magic had many properties other than just Anti-Magic, it could fuse with other elements, making the element take on Silver Magic's properties. For example, a deadlock of two water spells, with one being imbued with Silver Magic will break the deadlock in the Silver Magic user's favour. The only down side was the high Mana cost of all Silver Magic spells.

"Lost Water... Water Drill!" The boy said as a large tunnel of water erupted from his hand and drilled into the target dummy mercilessly. The only way to differentiate the spell as the Silver-element version was by having a sharp eye and seeing the small silver particles inside the spell, or if you hear the word 'Lost' before the element's name.

The target dummy was now nothing more than stray pieces of straw on the training ground. Reinhart approached the boy and ruffled the boy's white hair. "Good work, you're getting stronger. But still not enough!" He finished by bopping the boy on the head.

"Ow! Stupid slave driver!"

"Come on Naruto, I'll treat you to some Ramen." Reinhart said plainly before he began to walk out of the training ground. The boy had stars in his eyes and ran to catch up to his current teacher, before pestering him with inconsequential questions.

On the way to the Ramen stand the fairies built for him, Naruto waved and greeted his caretakers for his whole early life. The fairies never treated him differently, instead of a precious prince or a disgusting outcast, he was treated like one of them, a fellow fairy despite being human. It also helped that he had an upbeat and cheerful attitude, fairies love positivity and he exuded it in droves despite his destiny.

Arriving at the Ramen stand, the two ordered their usual, a large Miso with extra pork for Naruto and a large beef one for Reinhart. "So, you're the one paying for this, right Master?" Naruto asked as they waited for the food.

"Tch, as if. With that black hole you call a stomach, I'd end up broke and living in a box on the streets." Reinhart jokingly exaggerated with a small smirk. Contrary to popular belief, Fairies weren't that different from Humans. The easiest differences were, they live forever, they have a stronger connection to magic and nature and their dress and hair colours were very colourful.

They also live somewhat like humans do, yet they lack the sense of excess greed normal humans have. They share nearly anything and everything with each other, one of the exceptions being their chosen mate. There were never any ugly fairies, so fights for the same person were solved with a reminder, that there is always someone out there for them. The concepts of more land, money and power were nonexistent, because their leaders can safeguard them, should they need a new home or business. Fighting was simply for sport and killing was nearly forbidden.

To an outside observer, not that any human has ever seen them, one would liken the fairy life as something akin to a utopia.

"So, how's your training in other elements coming along?" Reinhart asked his student.

"Going well, though Master Aulmorde should really turn down her fire. She almost burned all my clothes!"

"Guess it's because she barely wears any either." Reinhart commented, before the two began snickering. Naruto felt a weight upon his lap and saw his yellow fox partner, who promptly hopped on the counter.

"Ah, Kurama, finally awake?" Naruto asked knowingly. Because of his environment, Naruto grew up to be quite a smart boy, especially because of his friendship with Prince Smirsaff. Though he was far from mature, he still loved doing childish things.

"Yup. Now, where's the grub? I'm starving!" The Nine-Tailed Fox said, as some Ramen was also served to him. Kurama and Naruto didn't get along at first, believing Naruto was just another power-hungry human. But the boy's childish innocence and his time living and upholding the fairies way of life eventually convinced him to give the human a chance. He was no longer sealed, but his life was still connected to Naruto's own, and he had to be thankful he was at least out of the seal. "The blacksmith finished your order, your sword is back at home."

"So, they finally finished the Durandal, huh?" Naruto asked looking up from his bowl.

"Yeah, overheard it." Kurama answered as he finished his food and cleaned his furry face. "Your Aura Lapis and the Star Key is needed to use its full power."

"Heh, finally getting a use for that old sword." Reinhart commented in reference to the Star Key. It was Naruto's sword until the Durandal was finished. Fairy Swords don't usually weaken, but the Star Key was as old as the Aura Lapis, and Oberon felt that the two should go hand in hand. They wanted to give him the Excalibur, but that was still in the possession of Arthur of Camelot. "What a fitting birthday present for the Fairy Knight."

The young boy beamed a smile as the three left the stand and headed to their separate homes.

* * *

A young 12-year old boy with arranged yet spiky, light-silver tinted, white hair and cerulean blue eyes with a glowing blue ring on the edge of the iris, walked through the halls of Avalon palace. He wore a plain black bodysuit under several pieces of white armor, that had several blue lines for design and light green and light blue gradient wings with royal blue veins on his mid back and slightly attached to his hip plate, it functions as his cape. His only accessory was the full, black gloves that came with his bodysuit.

His armor was imbued with special Fairy Runes that made it expand as he grew older, so he would have no need for a new set. Inside a special Fairy Rune was his first blade, the Star Key. On his left hip was his main sword, the Durandal. It was a special sword that can only cut when the wielder wants it to and only when held, thus eliminating the use of a sheathe. The beautiful blade was cream-coloured going lighter in shade as it reached the tip. The blue guard was oval-shaped, but covered in small, translucent blue fairy wings with darker blue lines for design. The hilt was a plain white with no other distinguishing features other than being cylindrical.

This was Naruto, the Fairy Knight and wielder of the Aura Lapis. His training in Silver Magic slowly changed the tint in his hair making the Silver Element his primary, though he was still proficient in the Wind Element.

King Oberon was about to issue him an important mission, one he would admit he was excited for. Because of the fairies isolation from human affairs, not many noteworthy things happened in their home. So he spent most of his time training for his future confrontation with Tenes, nobody knew who he was, only that the Tenes Lapis has been awake for quite a long time. Though he had to call him Tenes, he didn't like referring to him as such, especially after Kurama told him the value and power of one's name.

He continued to walk before spotting the princely form of Smirsaff leaning against a nearby wall. He smiled for his brother-figure, but did not miss the look of sadness that crossed the prince's face.

Smirsaff grew to be just as handsome as his father. His blonde hair having grown to rest on his shoulders, his eyes were now a heterochromic gold and silver, having stabilized his inherited power from both his mother and father.

He wore a grey button-up shirt with a yellow and black middle under a short black jacket with dark orange lines with blue designs and a matching cape with a lavender inside. He had frilly, slate coloured sleeves and a matching cravat on his neck. He wore dark teal pants tucked inside black leggings with gold buckles and black boots. He had a matching belt and full, black gloves to finish off the look.

The two friends entered the room, with Naruto slightly worried at what was in store for him. He saw Kurama already there waiting for him, the yellow fox not having grown at all in the past 5 years. He took note of the somber expressions on all his present masters' faces, as well as the King and Queen.

"Your Majesty." Naruto said as he knelt in front of his King. Smirsaff having taken his seat to the right of his father, watching the proceedings with an inward sigh.

"Rise my Knight." Oberon began with a heavy heart. He inwardly shook it off, assuring himself this was for the boy's own good. The Knight did as told and awaited his orders patiently. "Naruto, it is time for you to go..."

"What? I don't get it... I just got here." Naruto questioned dumbly.

"What I mean is, it is time for you to live amongst humans." Oberon said through gritted teeth. The boy was family, but he needed to live with his own kind. It was cruel to both the boy and fairy-kind alike, but the pain of watching him grow old and die while they live for eternity is too much. Everyone knew him and liked him, and watching the process would make their pain harder to bear.

The boy's eyes widened in panic, and tried to reason to his King. However, the King would not be dissuaded in his decision. Lady Titania jumped off her seat and enveloped the crying boy in a motherly hug. Smirsaff followed suit and patted his brother on the head to calm him down.

"Naruto, we are not exiling you. We just feel that you should be with other humans and experience their life while upholding our views." Titania assured, sensing the boy slowly calm down. "You're a Fairy in all but blood, and know that we are proud of you."

"I... I understand..." Naruto said with growing maturity. He may be a powerful Knight, but he was still young and inexperienced. The two closest to Naruto returned to their seats, and motioned for the King to continue. Naruto wiping away any left over tears on his face as he tried to compose himself.

"Naruto, I must ask you to not seek out the holder of Tenes Lapis. Your paths will cross eventually, but until that destined time, live life as best as you can." Oberon said, giving the boy he saw as a second son a small smile. The room brightened considerably at the smile the boy beamed to his fairy family. His Masters in the different arts of combat giving him words of encouragement. "There is a guild in the Kingdom of Fiore called Fairy Tail, from what I have heard they have near similar views to our own, so joining them might be the closest you can get to something similar to home."

"Kurama, you must go as well. Please watch over my brother and keep him out of trouble." Smirsaff said to the yellow fox, who nodded and hopped on to Naruto's shoulder.

"Once you exit the Fairy Forest, your power needs to be temporarily sealed." Oberon began. "You can use it whenever you need to, but it's best if you don't have it on constantly. Legend says that Tenes and Aura can always feel where the other is, and once you are beyond the forests' barriers you will be like a beacon to Tenes. And at your current state, you are undoubtedly no match for him."

Naruto nodded and made a promise to improve and continue training. "I promise, when the destined time comes, I'll be ready."

He received one last round of hugs from everyone before he made his way to the forest.

* * *

A young 12-year old blonde boy with a yellow fox on his shoulder made his way through the bustling city of Magnolia. It had been several days, probably a week or more since his departure from Avalon and the Fairy Forest. Finally arriving at the town that was home to the infamous, property damage-happy guild known as Fairy Tail. Their guild hall was situated at the end, near the coastline, he simpy had to follow the river.

Naruto now wore a jade-coloured shirt with dark blue straps and gold clasps. Over that was a white coat with an upturned collar, black shoulders and gold clasps binding the adjustable sleeves. The coat had a hollowed, grey fairy-like design on the hem, which was separated into three coattails, one on each side and one on the back. The back of the coat had a small spiralling flower design and he had matching white pants with the same designs and white shoes, with light-grey soles. Durandal, was cloaked with a special Fairy Illusion to hide its appearance, looking like a regular sword unless Naruto unseals his power.

The fairy-raised boy finally came upon the guild's entrance. Admiring the homely atmosphere it exuded, he idly hoped they had a spare room to stay in. He only had a few Jewel notes left, and inn prices always varied.

"Hey, who's that kid?"

"Dunno, probably a client or..."

"He looks weird..."

"Shut up, idiot! He'll hear you!"

"Look at that cute, sleeping fox on his shoulders..."

Naruto ignored the whispers and made his way to the bar, where an old man wearing a weird jester outfit sat. He was the only one not whispering about him, instead opting to enjoy his alcoholic beverage. He decided to ask the man his question, the old man opening only one eye and smirking inwardly at already deducing what the boy came here for.

"Excuse me, where is the guild master?"

"And what do you need of him, sonny?"

"Simple, I wish to join the guild."

The old man smiled widely at that. "Just one question..."

"And that is?"

"Where would you like your guild mark stamped?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

There we go, my independent Naruto/Fairy Tail Xover. Hopefully, it becomes just as good as my DxD fic, in terms of favs/follows/reviews.

I decided to write this first before Ch4 of 'His Time and Eternity', because I needed time for the poll to accumulate votes. It's on the way, I promise. But I just updated that last 12/31/2013, so let it accumulate some cyber dust.

There are many borrowed concepts used for this story, and since I doubt that readers like playing detective I'll point them out for you.

Luminous Arc 3 – Smirsaff's name, Reinhart, Aulmorde, Aura and Tenes Lapis, Star Key, Naruto's True Form (Hair, Armor and Durandal's design based only on Refi's Ragnarok form, his hair is the same when sealed, but is blonde instead of white) and Silver Magic.

Persona Series – Titania's design.

Tales Series – Oberon is based on Future Arc Richard from Graces but shorter, Young Smirsaff's design is Child Arc Richard, while his Teenage/Adult form is Richard's Normal design, some spell names and their effects, Naruto's Sealed Form (clothes based on Asbel's with slight modifications).

Negima – The 'X' Arrows spell (x = element chosen).

Star Driver – Kurama's appearance (based on Vice/Fuku-buchou, except with nine tails)

Arthurian Legend – Arthur, Avalon, Camelot and Excalibur

Those are probably all of them.

I'm gonna go ahead and say, Naruto is pretty strong. He knows multiple elemental magic, one Special Magic (TBR), Fairy Magic, minor Rune Magic, Silver Magic, Swordsmanship and Unarmed Combat. He has to be, since the holder of Tenes Lapis has a head start and is more powerful than him. He will learn about chakra later on, to what extent is yet to be revealed.

I also purposely left the time period he arrived in ambiguous. But it should be obvious who Fairy Tail's guild master is. Chapter 2 is the beginning of an Original Arc, but it would also include some minor time-skips, this arc would last around a few chapters after Ch1, and probably not all will be the same length.

Remember, this is not a full Ninja Naruto. The watcher (for now he will be called as such) took him away, before he could know anything about the Shinobi world. But that doesn't mean some familiar faces won't show up. Reread the first part and you'll see what I mean.

The pairing won't be revealed until midway through the Original Arc and the character slot will be appropriately filled. But I can assure you, It's not Erza, Mira, Cana or their Edolas counterparts. They are the most common paired with Naruto, they're hot and all but they are everywhere. I put Cana instead of Lucy, because the demand for her is growing and some are supplying. Lucy is still being treated as Ms. Fanservice, and most of the fics with her are horribly underdeveloped. Plus, this is most likely a single-pairing.

I know it's a shocker, LifeNDeath72 is making a single-pairing fic. Though nothing is set in stone, it could very well evolve into a Harem fic depending on circumstances. And even then, I won't add the above common three.

Leave a Review or something. If you know me, you know I respond to reviewers that need some extra explanation.


	2. New Friends, New Family

**New Friends, New Family**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

"Where would you like your Guild Mark stamped?" Makarov asked with a smile, as he reached behind the counter and took out a stamp and ink pad.

"Guild Mark?" Naruto asked with a curious tilt of the head.

"It marks you as an official member of the Guild." Makarov said as he motioned to a young man around 21 years of age, with orange hair and black eyes. He had the barest hints of a stubble on his face. The man brushed his black cloak a little to the side and showed his black-coloured Guild Mark, before he continued his drinking while slightly paying attention to the exchange, and anticipation for the upcoming celebration.

"Hmm... Then how about here." Naruto said as he unclasped his shirt, opened it and pointed to the middle of his chest. Makarov looked curious at the spiral mark, but did not comment. He simply asked what colour he wanted the mark in, with the boy answering with 'bright orange' happily. Kurama peeked out one eye in curiosity, he was certain he never talked about Naruto's true lineage at all. He had no incentive to do so, even if they were partners. "You too, Kurama!"

"Why?" The small fox asked aloud, surprising the members watching the proceedings.

"What do you mean 'why?', you're my partner!"

"Really? This is the first I heard of it..."

"Just get to it, lazy jerk." Naruto said. Kurama did not bother with any more banter and motioned for Makarov to stamp it on his back in white, because it would match his fur. Naruto took time to admire the mark before clasping his shirt back together, and beamed a goofy smile.

"All right then, let's party!"

The Guild burst into cheers at Makarov's call, and welcomed the two new additions. Everyone started drinking while others got into small fights, that erupted into a Guild-wide brawl. Naruto stayed back first, since he was unsure if that was an everyday occurrence. He sat down at the counter and watched the Guild duke it out.

"What are you waiting around here for?" Makarov asked as he continued drinking.

"Well... I'm not really sure what to do here." Naruto answered. Fairy Festivals don't turn into a fight, so he was unsure if this was a Human tradition first. "Besides, I might hurt my new family if I did."

Makarov smiled at that, sensing and admiring the boy's genuine concern. "Nonsense." He said before patting the boy in the back with a Titan Magic powered hand, knocking him into the big ball of violence. Makarov looked on with a big grin as he watched Naruto get into a brawl with some kids his age.

"That was underhanded, Master." The orange haired young man from before said as he sat next to the old man.

"Oh lighten up, Gildarts. This is a good opportunity for the boy." Makarov then picked up Kurama, who was trying to get back to napping, and threw him into the brawl. Much to the fox's fury.

"You got a read on him already?" Gildarts asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most likely an orphan. Adopted and loved, no tragedy as far as I can tell." Makarov said without averting his eyes from Naruto, who was fighting two boys, one had slightly spiky, dark blue hair and black eyes while the other had brown hair in a small mohawk and was wearing opaque sunglasses, he also had a stick of straw in his mouth. "But by the looks of it, he seems to be hiding something. I just don't know what..."

Gildarts nodded, Makarov was pretty good at getting a read on people. _"An ability that comes with age and experience, I guess."_ He thought before jokingly saying. "You losing your touch, old man? Maybe you need to get your old lady to check those eyes of yours..."

Makarov had a pained look in memory of one of his friends from his generation. She was very open about her hatred of humans, and was not afraid of keeping them away with a broom if she needs to. Gildarts looked amused at Makarov's expression and would have started laughing, had he not gotten hit with a chair first.

The room went silent, enough to hear a pin drop. Everyone knew Gildarts was the strongest in his generation, and had the capacity to grow stronger. The Ace-in-the-making slowly turned his head, with most of the Guild holding their breath. The Crash Magic user looked at the source and saw the form of Naruto slightly petrified in a throwing motion, while the form of one of the boy's earlier was in a ducking motion. Putting two and two together, Gildarts stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"I hope you can take punishment, newbie." Gildarts began darkly. Naruto audibly swallowed a lump in his throat, while the two boys he was fighting earlier let out sighs of relief. "Don't think you're off the hook either Macao, Wakaba!" Gildarts called out as he charged in.

(One big ball of violence later)

"Oww... that guy hits like the Boxing-Bear..." Naruto muttered as he climbed out of the pile of wrecked tables he found himself under. He was rubbing his arm in phantom pain at the memory of fighting a weird bear that knows Boxing back in the Fairy Forest. He had a small bruise on his cheek from where Gildarts first slugged him. He saw his sword resting near Makarov's napping form at the counter, thankfully Fairy Illusion was harder to dispel if you weren't the caster.

He heard soft giggling from nearby and turned around, seeing a girl his age with blonde hair tied in a small off-centre ponytail and brown eyes was the source. She was sitting next to her unconscious friend, who had short dark purple hair. "What's a Boxing-Bear?"

"Huh?" Naruto started dumbly, slightly entranced at the girl's cute appearance. "Oh! N-Nothing, just some bear I met that had a mean straight."

"Sounds like an interesting story." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it could be..." Naruto trailed off. The girl then realized what Naruto was asking of her, while he picked up his sword and placed it by his hip. Missing the fact that Makarov slightly opened his eyes and continued feigning sleep to listen in.

"Layla."

"Naruto." He returned with a smile. He looked around for Kurama, and found the yellow fox sleeping peacefully behind a make-shift fortress, made out of broken tables. "This Guild must be able to pay for tons of repairs..."

"Well, we are quite popular." Layla began, grabbing Naruto's attention, who asked how they were popular. "I guess it's because everyone in the Guild is really friendly, and job requests come in more frequently when the clients like you."

Naruto nodded his head at the girl's explanation. He discreetly stared at Layla, who was stroking her friend's hair. He couldn't help but notice that she was very cute. He heard some groaning and found his earlier opponent, named Macao, stirring awake. The bluenette had more bruises than him, and tried looking for his friend.

"So, are you a Magic-sword user?" Layla asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can imbue my sword with elemental magic." Naruto answered half-truthfully. He can't tell anybody about his true Magic. Tenes was an unknown, and he couldn't risk giving his destined opponent an information advantage.

"Can I see it?" Layla asked as she walked up to him with wide-eyes, showing her childish curiosity prominently.

"U-um... s-sure." Naruto stuttered blushing at the proximity. The cute girl was really close, and from what his adoptive mother told him, he was obviously feeling attraction. He made the unsheathing motion, since the illusion was not a solid transformation, so he still had to keep up appearances.

"Wind Magic: Spellblade." Naruto said as he ran his hand along the blade's flat side. To Layla's untrained eyes, she saw the plain-looking sword gain a bright-green glow. To Naruto's unclouded ones, he saw the Durandal's blade change colour to the same shade of green with a wind tunnel design in a silver colour. "With Wind, I can extend its length and increase it's cutting power."

Those who were starting to wake from the afternoon Guild brawl, saw the display and heard the words their new comrade said as he explained his magic. Layla looked amazed and touched the flat side of the blade, feeling a soft breeze circling the weapon. It was a good thing Naruto wasn't channelling more wind on it, otherwise her hand would have been torn to shreds.

"Is it only with Wind?"

Naruto turned and saw Macao, now watching his interactions with Layla. He shook his head and asked Layla to remove her hand. "Ice Magic: Spellblade." The glow turned a diamond-blue colour, the Durandal doing the same earlier, this time with snowflakes in an azure-blue colour as the design. "With Ice, the piercing property of the tip is increased and can freeze enemies."

"You're lucky to have found a sword that can conduct magic like that, kid." Gildarts whistled, after having woken up from his drunken stupor, sporting some scratches. He had to admit that Naruto was quite strong for his age even without the use of magic, of course nobody was allowed to use magic in a Guild brawl.

"I know more than just the Spellblade spell for many Elemental Magic, but just a few for supporting the style and some extra options." Naruto added as he dispelled the magic and sheathed his sword.. Imbuing Elements to a Fairy Sword was just its basic ability. Magic-conducting swords were not very common, having only been in development after Arthur displayed the ability with his Excalibur.

"But still, to learn more than one-type of Elemental Magic... that's insane, I haven't even gotten that far with my Smoke Magic." Wakaba said as he sat next to Macao.

"That's because you're still underage to properly smoke, idiot!" Macao said as he and Wakaba began butting heads with lightning sparking between them.

"I take offence to that!"

"Ugh... so noisy. What are you people yelling for?"

"Ah, Ur! You're finally awake!" Layla said, making her way to her previously sleeping friend. Naruto watched Layla help her friend up. Ur had short, neatly arranged, dark-purple hair and black eyes. She had a cool, mature-for-her-age expression on her face as she sat down the bench where their age group and Gildarts was talking.

Ur popped in a sucker in her mouth, staring at Naruto for a few seconds. "You and your buddy looked like you've been travelling for a while. Is it right to think that you're new in town?"

"Um... yeah. We are." Naruto began, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Ur was just as cute as Layla. "We're kinda on our last legs, so we were hoping that the Guild Hall had a spare room to use, until we get some work." He explained, mentally shaking his head. They were still quite young, so thoughts on the future can wait.

"Hmm..." Ur took on a thinking pose before turning to Makarov's direction. "Hey, gramps! Quit faking and pitch in already!"

Makarov stumbled and fell off his seat at being caught eavesdropping. He stood up and saw Gildarts sporting a knowing smirk. Barring Ur's neutral face, the other kids had confused ones on theirs. "Well, the Medical Ward is free to use and barely gets any use, so I guess you could take that..."

"Is it white and has the weird smell in it?" Naruto asked.

"What's the matter, blondie? You scared of soap or something?" Macao joked. Makarov just ignored the banter and told Naruto that it looks and smells like a normal room, not counting the First-Aid kits.

"Well, there you go, whiskers. Problem solved." Ur commented as she leaned her back on Layla's side, she was still quite sleepy, and Layla didn't seem to mind. Naruto simply looked and stared at Ur for a few minutes, wondering what spurned her to suddenly help him out.

Shrugging his shoulders and putting on a goofy smile again, he said. "Thank you."

The cool girl waved it off, trying to hide the light dusting of red on her cheeks. Makarov watched the interactions his children were having, and can't help but smile at them. Thinking things are going to be a lot more fun from now on.

* * *

It has been nearly a week since Naruto's arrival and inclusion into the Fairy Tail family. And for one Makarov Dreyar, he could honestly say that the child was normal, compared to most Guild member hopefuls. Most of the Guild members had some kind of baggage with them, yet the blonde newcomer had none, other than being an adopted orphan. The old man wearing a jester outfit recollected that day, as he walked through the streets of Magnolia Town on his way to the Guild Hall.

Makarov was not at all surprised when he came upon the Guild Hall being already open. Seeing as he does have someone living in it. He entered and greeted the boy, that occupied his thoughts for the morning.

Naruto was waiting patiently near the Request Board, unlike the other kids his age, he was well-versed in fighting, so he was already taking on jobs higher than the D-Ranks. Of course he had to have completed a minimum of 50 D-Rank jobs, before he can take on C-Rank ones. Surprising Makarov with his diligence, when he got the necessary amount done just last Thursday, three days after joining the Guild.

"Ah, Master! Good Morning!" Naruto greeted the old man.

"Good Morning, Naruto." Makarov returned. He sat down on his usual spot on the counter, as the waitress handed him a cup of coffee. "You're way too eager in the morning..."

"Ehehe... I just can't wait to finally go on C-Rank jobs!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Courier work is fine and all, but painting fences and pulling weeds? Not fun at all!"

"You do know you might encounter monsters in C-Rank jobs, right?" Naruto heard the cool voice of Ur from behind him. Turning around, he saw said girl along with his crush: Layla, sitting down at their usual bench. Ur just hit C-Rank a few days before him, so it was understandable she would inform him of possible scenarios. Layla, being her partner was allowed to go on C-Ranks with her, but not on her own.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty tough, y'know?" He replied, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Go Naruto!" Layla cheered for him, nodding her head in agreement and causing him to blush. Makarov already heading to his office to sign out new requests, he knew the boy was doing requests like crazy to get some money so he can live on his own.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure they don't blow your pants away." Ur stated teasingly. Naruto told them about the story with the Boxing-Bear, who was also capable of weak Explosion Magic. Long story short, his training pants got blown to bits, and he had to sneak his way back home to get a new pair, his adoptive parents catching him as he tried climbing in through a window. It was after telling the story, that Naruto knew never to tell people the embarrassing parts in a story, unless he was drunk off his mind.

Naruto pulled down an eyelid and stuck his tongue out, causing the girl to laugh, knowing she was successful in riling him up. He then turned back to the request board and continued waiting. "It's not gonna go faster if you keep staring at it." Ur commented again after calming herself down from her laughter.

"I'm ignoring you." Naruto said with puffed cheeks and crossed arms.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"If you're answering to my taunts, then yes you are." She retorted, popping in a sucker in her mouth. Layla was busy doing a crossword, so she couldn't intervene. And Kurama was busy napping his day away, not at all interested in doing mundane human tasks.

"I told you, I'm ignoring you."

"You just did it again." The girl could barely control her giggling at the poor boy.

"Shut up, not listening... la-la-la..." Naruto shut his ears with his fingers. Ur was so nice to him on the first day, so he did not really know why she kept teasing him. The girl just laughed and turned her attention to Layla, and began helping her with her crossword. The blonde boy saw a new batch of requests pop up and ran up to scout what to pick.

A few minutes of deliberation, and trying and failing to ignore Ur's teasing, Naruto finally picked what job he would take. Reaching out for it, only for another hand to pick it up. He saw the hand's owner was none other than Macao Conbolt. "Oi, I was gonna pick that!"

"Really? Then we can do it, all three of us!" Macao pitched as Wakaba walked up as well. Naruto didn't mind working with the two of them, but he was really hoping on completing his first C-Rank job on his own.

Seeing as that job was the only one that had some monster fighting, Naruto relented and got it signed off. _"They say actions speak louder than words, and that your fists speak louder than your actions."_ Naruto thought. After that first brawl, the three boys learned about each other through the bruises that they had that day, courtesy of the other two. He knew they were good kids albeit competitive, but most boys are like that in their youth. _"Though, Master Lungberg never really elaborated what he meant by that."_ He pondered in memory of his Ice Element teacher, before shaking his head and walking towards the exit.

"Stay safe and be careful, Naruto!" Layla called out, taking her eyes off the crossword. "To you two as well!"

"Oi, whiskers! Make sure you keep your pants on 'kay!?" Ur got in one last tease, much to Naruto's embarrassment and the rest of the Guild's members amusement.

Naruto turned and exasperatedly retorted. "Shut it-ttebayo!" Realizing what he said a second too late, clamping his mouth shut with his hands. _"No, no, no, no! I let it slip!"_

The guild went silent. Even Macao and Wakaba turned and looked back from the doors at the blonde's outburst. Makarov himself peeked out his office, to see what the commotion was about, only to hear the verbal tic in time.

"-ttebayo?" Ur began curiously, her cool demeanour turning from confused, then thinking, then into a full blown grin. "What is that? A verbal tic? That's so cute of you, whiskers!" She finished with a giggle. Layla began giggling as well, finding it as cute as Ur said.

Unable to say anything more, Naruto dashed off. Running through the door without opening it and leaving a Naruto-shaped hole in it. Macao and Wakaba shook off their stupor and made to catch up.

"Yeah... I'm docking his pay for that..." Makarov said shaking his head and returning to his office.

"Maybe you were too hard on him, Ur." Layla reprimanded

"Nah, he's gonna be fine." Ur said as she waved it off. She stood up and picked out an easy job for her and Layla to do. _"-ttebayo, huh? You're getting really interesting, whiskers."_

* * *

"Come on man, cheer up!" Macao said trying to raise his friend's spirit back. Naruto was hugging his legs tight with a raincloud atop his head. They were riding a small carriage to Mt. Hakobe, where the job is to beat up some Vulcans that kept throwing snowballs from the mountain.

Macao was using his Purple Flare Magic to keep him warm along with an extra jacket, while Wakaba wore a large winter coat bigger than himself. The Smoke Magic user having fallen asleep on the way there. Naruto himself wore his regular clothes, Master Lungberg having trained him to fight naked in snowstorms was insane, but built up his resistance to the cold weather so he can better handle Ice Magic.

"I don't get why she's so mean to me..." Naruto replied as he continued sulking, tracing circles on the cushion with his finger. "She was so nice on the first day, too..." Naruto thought back to his time in Avalon. Not even the fairies were that frequent in teasing him, so he assumed it was a human trait.

Macao nodded. Nobody else knew the reason why Ur was suddenly picking on the new kid. It wasn't anything malicious, so nobody felt the need to intervene. _"Maybe Master would know..."_ Macao thought as the carriage pulled over. "Oi, Wakaba wake up! We're here!"

They got off the carriage, touching down on the snowy plains. The carriage can only take them up to a certain level in Mt. Hakobe, leaving them to do the rest of the job on foot. The three kids walked through the snow, admiring the scenery while simultaneously searching for their targets.

They heard the Vulcan, or rather Vulcans' howl resound in the mountain. Loud enough to be heard, yet not enough to cause an avalanche. "A warning. They know we're here..." Naruto said.

"Well, Vulcan's do have some intelligence." Wakaba said, taking out his unlit pipe for his magic. He wasn't allowed to use it as a normal pipe until he's older, but using it for his magic was allowed. Naruto placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw the moment an enemy appears. Macao stayed alert, his magic was Caster-based so he had no need to hold onto an item or weapon to use his magic.

The three kids heard rumbling from the path and saw a larger-than-normal snowball rushing at them. Springing into action, Naruto drew his sword and casted his magic. "Fire Magic: Spellblade!" The sword erupted in a bright red-orange glow, the Durandal turning the same, with a flame design in a yellow outline. He slashed his sword vertically, knocking away the Vulcan hiding inside the snowball.

The mountain gorilla shook its disorientation away and pounded its chest with a howl. The action caused several more Vulcans to appear, they were still climbing down so the three boys were able to count how many were approaching.

"Are you serious? There's twenty of them!?" Macao asked incredulously.

"Probably just bystanders, answering their brother's call..." Naruto said., surprising Macao and Wakaba at his suddenly serious tone. "Whether they are our targets or not, we have to fight them off."

"Heh, this'll be a good way to test our skills! How about a contest?" Wakaba pitched.

"The one who takes down the most wins?" Macao asked with a grin, as his Purple Flare magic danced on his fingertips. "Count me in!"

"Very well. Do be careful, though. I heard rumours, that Vulcan's were able to learn Take-Over Magic." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the crowd of monkeys. The three charged into action, intent on winning the small bout between friends.

(Play Tales of the Abyss – The Arrow was Shot)

Macao started off by shooting his most used spell. "Purple Rain!" Multiple bullets of the magic shot out from his magic circle at a high speed, spraying the Vulcan's about to charge at him. He kept up his barrage, using 'Purple Tether' to evade attacks by zip-lining him away before the gorillas could reach him. A good hit-and-run tactic.

Wakaba stood calmly in his spot, trying to act cool. "Smoke Crush." He said, causing several pink smoke clouds to erupt from his pipe and form into fists, slugging the nearby Vulcans. Using his 'Smoke Transfer' to transform into a cloud of smoke and reappear behind them with another 'Smoke Crush' ready to fire.

"Burn!" Naruto called out, channelling more Fire Magic into his sword and slashing it diagonally, burning off the fur of the same Vulcan from the snowball. The Vulcan ran off, embarrassed at being 'naked' in front of its friends. Naruto looked lost as he watched the gorilla run away. "... That counts as one." He muttered, back-flipping away from a punch aimed at his spot. "Fireball!" Two basketball-sized balls of fire erupted from his fist, hitting the monkey's exposed back. He rushed forward and delivered a simple cross-slash, before side-stepping another punch from a different Vulcan and slashing horizontally at it's midsection and kicking it away.

He saw Macao getting overrun and made way to help. "Lightning Magic: Pulse." He said, making electricity course through his body. Rushing at an otherworldly speed towards Macao who was getting overwhelmed against 8 Vulcans, casting Fireball again at their heads to get their attention. "Hey, ugly! Over here!" Some of them turned their attention to Naruto, leaving Macao free reign to shoot their exposed backs.

"Purple Beam!" Macao called out his advanced spell, shooting Purple Flare like a laser at the Vulcan's who turned their backs at an opponent. He used 'Purple Tether' to escape again before the ones who didn't get distracted could smash his face in. He barraged his opponents as he sailed through the air, either with concise shots of 'Purple Bullet' or a spray from 'Purple Rain'. Landing next to Wakaba, who kept punching his set of Vulcans in the face, or knocking them down until they couldn't stand anymore.

"So, how many have you got?" Wakaba asked, raising five of his fingers, showing his tally to his best friend.

"Three so far." Macao said, using Purple Beam' on one of he Vulcan's that got close. "Make that four."

Naruto was busy taking down the ones that diverted their attention from Macao. "Ice Magic: Spellblade!" He called, resigning to immobilize his opponents as fast as possible by switching from fire to ice. He pulsed plenty of Ice Magic into his blade, enough to freeze them and prevent escape. He slashed away at a Vulcan's legs, freezing it on the spot. Side-stepping the charge of another and freezing its tail on the ground. Creating a pointed platform and riding atop it, using Wind Magic to propel it forward and rammed it into one of the monkey's attempting to throw a boulder at him, freezing it in place as it was about to throw.

He saw the last four run away by rolling into snowballs and rolling off. He dispelled his magic and 'sheathed' his sword, walking up to the two boys. His serious 'battle mode' turning into a wide grin, knowing he did pretty good in his battle against normal monsters.

"So, blondie. How many did you get?" Wakaba asked. Naruto pointing to the knocked out forms of the two he used fire on, before coming to Macao's aid. He then pointed to the frozen three, who were looking at him in anger, the last one surprisingly doing it even with a frozen face.

"So, five then? We're all tied!" Macao whined.

"Only if you didn't keep stealing my take-downs!" Wakaba pointed out, with Macao snickering at his actions.

"Well, I got another one to run away by burning its fur. That counts as one more, right?" Naruto interjected. Making the two boys turn to him. "So... I win?" Their answer to his claim, echoed through the mountains.

"Like hell!"

* * *

"Boys." Layla muttered as she treated Naruto's bruises. The three boys kept arguing all the way back, getting into a fight at the Guild's doorstep. Macao and Wakaba were currently knocked out and sleeping on the spare beds in the Medical Ward.

"Seriously, whiskers. It's obvious that runaway didn't count." Ur lectured. She came around after finishing her training to find the boys sprawled on the Guild's front door. Layla, already there helping to get them in the Medical Ward. "If it did, those last four would have counted to the other two and you would've lost."

"B-But..." Naruto tried to counter, but realized that Ur was right. With a resigned sigh, he relented and didn't bother arguing. "Fine, it's a tie."

"What was the prize for winning anyway?" Layla asked as she finished applying the healing salve for his bruises. She started with Macao and Wakaba first, since they weren't as durable as Naruto.

"Err... we didn't really decide on what it was..."

Ur looked incredulous at that. "Seriously?"

"What? It's only natural for fellow boys to compete against each other-ttebayo!"

"Ah, you said it again, Naruto." Layla said, giggling as the blonde boy stammered and try to clamp his mouth shut again.

"N-Not only that, but Master docked my share of the payment." Naruto said, trying to regain his composure. "I would have gotten what I needed for my own place to live in with my share."

"Well, if you didn't break 'through' the door, he wouldn't have to take off some of your half."

"I only did that because of you-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed at Ur, who still looked unfazed at his outburst.

"...-ttebayo." She said with a teasing grin. The boy irately tried to hide in his sheets at being embarrassed in front of his crush again. Ur grinned again at messing with the blonde, while Layla could barely control her laughter at their antics.

Up in his office, directly above the Medical Ward, Makarov sighed at his kids' liveliness. But inwardly smiled, thinking it was a good era for these children to be alive. He continued working on his paperwork, determined to get it done faster so he can go down and begin drinking alongside his friends and children.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Because of the nature of the time period I stuck Naruto in, it would be in bad taste if I skipped a lot of his interactions with the guild and his pre-canon journey. So, this Original Arc will last longer than just two or three chapters.

I used the timeline on the Fairy Tail wiki for reference. Since Ur's birth year is not listed there, I made her in the same generation as Layla, Macao, Wakaba and Naruto. I already have the journey and his chosen mate planned out, so sending in votes or recs for either Ur or Layla is a moot point. Naruto will get together with one of them, but not both. Who it is, well that's for you to wait and find out in the next few chapters or so.

Remember, they are still 12. So, Ur teasing Naruto is supposed to be reminiscent of young kids picking on the person they secretly like. If it wasn't obvious, it's a love triangle (Ur likes Naruto, who in turn likes Layla). Macao and Wakaba are like his friends, and Gildarts is the cool big-bro. Their outfits are just smaller versions of what they normally wear or simple casual wear that is common to kids their age.

Makarov was named Guild Master by Precht at age 40, so he's around 60+ right now. And since some outfits are never definite in Fairy Tail, him wearing his jester outfit is excusable.

Spellblade isn't Naruto's Special Magic. It's part of his elemental repertoire. It would be revealed on the next chapter or the one after that. Purple Tether is like the Lightning Tether ability from InFamous 2. Smoke Transfer is similar to Firebird Strike from the same game, albeit without an offensive capability during the duration. Pulse is supposed to give the same effect as the Lightning Release Armor's primary purpose, and the last move he used to freeze his last Vulcan is the Ice Car.

Master Lungberg is in reference to Veigue from Tales of Rebirth, the whole 'fists speak' thing is a reference to his fist fight with Tytree in a sunset beach. Not the same person though, just some borrowed stuff. Kurama is also keeping the knowledge of his true lineage and the Shinobi World a secret.

That's all for now, I guess. On an unrelated note, I finally have my files in my laptop, so if you were waiting for the 3rd chapter of my RWBY fic, it's gonna come in after the 4th chapter of my DxD one.


End file.
